In the course of the final assembly of a motor vehicle, the installation of the ventilation nozzles on the dashboard of the motor vehicle is often complex and requires great finesse. The connection area of ventilation nozzle and ventilation duct is also not externally accessible or externally visible in many cases, so that the insertion of the ventilation nozzle into a corresponding receptacle of the ventilation duct is difficult.
The ventilation nozzle is frequently oriented in such a way that the ventilation nozzle does not reach the receptacle of the ventilation duct when the ventilation nozzle is moved in the corresponding provided installation direction. The insertion of the ventilation nozzle into the dashboard is repeated until the free end of the ventilation nozzle reaches the receptacle of the ventilation duct and therefore proper connection of ventilation nozzle and ventilation duct is achieved.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object includes providing an installation aid for a ventilation nozzle and a ventilation duct of a motor vehicle, by which ventilation nozzle and ventilation duct can be installed against one another in a simple way. Furthermore, a corresponding ventilation nozzle and a corresponding ventilation duct are to be proposed. In addition, a dashboard is proposed, which is suitable for the installation of a ventilation nozzle or a ventilation duct using an installation aid. Moreover, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.